Frog
Frogs are hostile animals that spawn from their frog Ponds during the day. They are normally slow moving, but if the player (or any other mob) gets too close, they will become aggressive and begin to chase at a considerable speed. When a frog is attacked while there are other frogs in the vicinity, they will all turn hostile and attack, much like Beefalo will. Frogs attack with their long tongues, dealing 10 damage. A successful hit by their tongue will out of the inventory and onto the ground. If there are a stack of the affected items, only one will be knocked out. At dusk, Frogs will return to their pond, making this an ideal time to fish. They take one blast from the Ice Staff to be frozen and cannot be set on fire. They drop Frog Legs when killed. Frogs do not spawn in Winter because their ponds are frozen, and they are rarely found in Marshes due to Mosquitoes having their own type of Ponds there. Hunting Unlike many other small animals, frogs cannot be stunlocked and will continue attacking their enemy. This means that to kill a frog without taking damage, the player must run in, attack, and run out again quickly while the frog attacks, known as kiting. It is best to attack a frog while it is still recovering in its tongue lashing animation (attack), and run back. However, be aware that when multiple frog Ponds are present, an often overwhelming number of frogs will give chase after attacking one of them. Frogs can see when their brethren is being attacked from more than half a screen away (so they can chase the player from offscreen). After fleeing from the frogs for a large enough distance, the frogs will lose interest and hop back to their pond(s). The safest method is to build a wall enclosing at least a single pond. The size of the area would be at least four by four berry bushes. Then a player can trap a Rock Lobster inside the wall and close the entrance so that it will not walk away. Frogs will attack the Rock Lobster during daytime and player can loot the frog legs afterwards. Suggested wall should be Stone Wall at least one tier since its fire proof.It is also ideal against Red Hounds. An alternative - and far safer - hunting method involves using a Trap; placing the trap on the ground between the frog and the character will cause the animal to hop into it when trying to attack, killing it and producing Frog Legs when the trap is picked up. A quick and aggressive trick with a trap can be done by dropping it right beside a frog landing from a hop, then walking back, which will immediately catch it without any retaliation. Frogs will occasionally leap over placed traps. Another way to hunt frogs is placing some Pig Houses near the pond and collect loot. This method tends to yield fewer frog legs because the Pigs will eat them, but it will yield extra Pig Skins and Meats if the number of Frogs is high enough. Frogs will only take a single item from the character's first slot, so a good strategy is to put a stack of something that isn't too useful (e.g. rot) in the first inventory slot. The player won't have to worry about losing valuable items when hit by a frog. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Frogs when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. Rain That Ribbits In the Adventure Mode world "A Cold Reception" it will Rain frogs. This can be dangerous, during night they can rain on top of you and since you have very little area to run you could be killed as all frogs will agro when one is hit. Be careful when it is raining or has rained frogs, as the map will have quite a lot of them, making it easy to miss one behind a Tree or Berry Bush. A Miner Hat is recommended for Night travel as it gives a bigger radius of Light than a Torch, to see frogs in the area. They do not seem to despawn, so they must be killed to make them go away. It is advisable to lead these frogs to a nearby mobs such as Guardian Pigs or Killer Bee Hives (if there is nearby) to eliminate them for the purpose of looting frog legs. However, its is also advisable to take extreme caution since these mobs are also hostile to the player. Trivia *Frogs will Sleep forever if a Pan Flute is used on them. *Frogs can hit Krampus and other item-holding mobs and knock items out of their inventory. *Frog Rain might be a reference to the biblical story of Moses, In which Egypt was plagued by millions of frogs. There have also been many real-life reports of raining frogs, likely due to being sucked up in waterspouts and deposited inland. *Frogs can get stuck on an edge during winter: they will keep trying to jump towards their pond, unless they're disturbed by another creature. *Frogs are an effective way to kill Hounds or other monsters attacking the player. *There have been occurrences were players have claimed to have seen a "giant frog". This was caused by a frog falling to close to the camera when it was raining Frogs. *In Reign of Giants there is a rare change of a Frog Rain happening. Gallery Frozen Frog.PNG|A frozen frog Frogs.jpg|Frog rain Frogponds small.jpg|Area with ponds on the map Mosquito Pond and Frog Pond.png|Frog pond (right) and Mosquito pond (left) Gfrog.png|A glitched Frog. Dead Frog.png|A dead Frog. Sleeping Frog.png|Sleeping Frog. Frog Attack.png|Frog attacking with its tongue. Frog Farming.png|An Example of Frog Farming Category:Mobs Category:Animals Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Summer Category:Ponds